


Anniversary Gifts

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [34]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8108425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Chat has a rather eclectic taste in presents.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://portentous-offerings.tumblr.com/post/140963558208).

As always, he leaves the present on her terrace, nestled in between two of her potted plants. She reads the little message on the tag with a quiet smile.

Bon Anniversaire, in a neat calligraphy script that almost looks printed if you failed to notice the little flourishes on the Ns. Their anniversary. The anniversary of when Chat Noir had started wooing Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and when Marinette had decided to let her partner into her life.

“What a sweet gesture,” she says to Tikki as she takes the box inside, running a finger over the fine ribbon---a silk of excellent quality, he _did_ know how to pamper her---before carefully undoing the knot. “Chat’s a pretty nice guy, honestly.”

She blinks at the bright pink contents as she pulls them out and holds them before her.

“Okay,” she says. “What.”

Booty shorts. He’d given her booty shorts, with “PRINCESS” emblazoned in block lettering across the, ahem, seat.

“These are so _tacky_ ,” Marinette says as she holds them this way and that in front of her, before she holds them to her waist and examines the fit.

“It’s your favorite color, though,” Tikki notes.

“They are,” Marinette says. A wicked grin spreads across her face as a plan coalesces in her mind. “Hm.”

“Oo!” Tikki squeals. The kwami zips in front of her with a jangle of metal and Marinette finds herself staring at a fine chain bracelet, hung with tiny beads of garnet and ladybug-shaped silver charms.

“Where’d you find that?” Marinette asks.

“It was in a box at the bottom!” Tikki says.  


“Eh,” Marinette says after considering it for a moment. “Jewelry isn’t really my thing.”

* * *

Adrien is in a _very_ good mood as he lands in a silent crouch on Marinette’s terrace.

She’d been wearing the bracelet. She’d been wearing the bracelet, and she’d been smiling all day in that secretive quiet way that she did, and he’d nearly asked her to marry him there and then he’d been so euphorically happy.

He hums to himself as he knocks on her skylight and drops in.

“Good evening, Princess,” he purrs. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make our anniversary, but---”

He forgets what he was going to say as he sees Marinette, sprawled luxuriously across her chaise lounge, her loose sleep shirt riding up to expose just a sliver of her pale skin, her hips jutted just so so as to draw the eye to them and in particular the letters splayed across them, and the long, long expanse of her legs beneath them. She rolls over, letting the book she’d been reading drop to the side as she looks up at him.  


“Oh,” Marinette drawls, and he’d never thought that he’d ever associate the word Sin, in particular the one starting with L, with _Marinette_. “Hey, kitty.”  


He’s dead.  



End file.
